Misery
Bio Misery '''is the secondary tritagonist in the series, she is a light blue banshee-like girl with very long black hair that she drags around the ground or floor. She doesn't mean to be a walking disaster area. Her mishaps are usually a combination of clumsiness and extraordinary bad luck. Evidently, these traits run in her family, as Misery has had relatives who have been present at every single major disaster in recorded history. Fortunately, her friends are all kindhearted enough to take this in stride. Every time something happens because of her bad luck like getting hit by lightning and/or causing something to crash, she usually say "Ow" or "Oops" in a monotonous tone. Also, when she tries to smile while looking at herself in the mirror, the mirror shatters. Misery spends most of the time in a state of detached apathy and with ever-present trails of tears running from her eyes. She does have tiny moments of happiness throughout the series, but unless they're few and far between, her bad luck rears its ugly head and strikes her down with a vengeance, usually in the form of lightning bolts. Friday the 13th is the only time her inherent bad luck gives her a break; nothing but good things happen to her while everyone around her gets a day-long dose of Misery's bad luck, but she seems to hate the good luck as it is a day that's completely different from what's she's used to. She sleeps on a bed of metal spikes. Sugar is also something that Misery needs to stay away from, because whenever she has any sweets, she goes into a hyperactive frenzy, running around spouting everything that has ever gone wrong in the history of the world, from major catastrophes like an earthquake in China to small non-events like stubbing her toe in the kitchen. She keeps dust bunnies as pets, though she is allergic to them and blows them away with her sneezing. They appear to like her, as they return to her every time. Despite these problems though, Misery has actually been revealed to be an incredibly gifted singer. However, this talent only shines through whenever she's asleep. Otherwise, her singing just comes out as banshee-like shrieks. This made Frank and Len recruit her as lead singer for their band, '''R.I.P., during a major concert event, Gloomapalooza. Their performance was a huge success. It is also discovered in Quadro-Gloomia by Frank and Len that Misery's endless trails of tears could be caused by the never-ending rain in her mind. The music video of the hit song, Train Wreck, was heard again in the opening sketch of the episode, Skull in the Family. Her family is surprisingly large, considering how often they find themselves in or responsible for disasters, and when the entire family meets, the destruction can be impressive. Also, in the episode '"I'll Be Home For Misery", when Misery's family comes to call, only her female relatives come (with the exception of "Cousin Murky", Skull Boy's persona during the episode). Personality Trivia Misery's Pokémon * Sobble * Wishiwashi * Phantump * Duskull * Cyndaquil * Misdreavus → Mismagius * Shuppet * Natu Digimon Partner Gallery Category:Characters Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Females Category:Clumsy characters Category:Klutzy Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Characters who get hurt Category:Banshees Category:Ruby Gloom Characters Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies